User talk:Reilock
RE: Trundle Info Thanks for your help with trundle info --AntiZig (talk, ) 16:52, March 14, 2011 (UTC) trundle cost "*Rumble is one of four champions to cost 4800 . The others are and " as far as i see there are only two more named, leaving us with three champions at 4800 ip cost. Fritzarnold 23:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Just a little curious on why you deleted my post on Evelynn The Widow Maker in the quotes section. She does , in fact, chare a quote with Karthus. *First time writing like this, so don't hate me. I own Eve and I never heard the quote. I know she shares 1 quote with Mordekaiser , and that's all. Maybe I'm wrong, I'm joined the WIki in... Jan, perhaps, never saw trivia of Karthus on her Skins and Trivias. Whoever wrote the comment here, learn to add singatures. Sorry, I just joined this Wikia a day ago, no need to bite the newcomer. It was a simple question that only needed a simple answer. access the sound files to see for yourself that she says this. She's my main champ on League. Dude, it's fine. I was just wondering why they were dleted, and now that i know, it's all good :P Hope to see you on better terms somewhere else in the wikia. =) Kaji Zodokai 00:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Reilock 05:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Reilock Reilock 05:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Team Noxus Round one has been announced by Sam. I made a blog page so that we can announce pages that we have claimed so that the rest of our team know where to look. Team Noxus Please keep track of your own edits at the forum: Reilock. And check in with the Noxian task agency from time to time. * Deshiba 13:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Teams Hi. The battle will soon begin. Are you still participating? Also visit here. 15:18, 10/1/2011 Sorry, I won't. Maybe next time. Have fun :) Reilock 17:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC)ReilockReilock 17:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Vlad Hey just wanted to confirm your edit the new legendary skin is going to cost 1950? i couldnt find anyinfo on his release date either but then again i cant get on the league website atm 09:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks man thats why i asked before i just started undoing stuff :) 09:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re Yes. Once patch notes are released with new information or content, you can always update any champion history or development. And regarding the ribbons, you're welcome :) 23:29, 11/29/2011 psssst Why are you adding templates to their own pages? They're unnecessary :Yeah, pretty unnecessary. :p Just remove them if you see them. Nomination I nominated you for rollback rights. 18:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Promotion 03:55, 2/7/2012 Ability Details Yo Reilock! I noticed that you're doing what I'm doing. Well, just in case that we clash-edit with each other in the edit, you wanna come on chat so that we can coordinate and tell each other which page we're on? -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 12:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks!! And no need to apologize for that~ cos it was just in case of another case of "un-undoable edit clash" then it might be troublesome, but well, seems like I got lucky and we didn't clash. :D I'd look forward in working with you in this too. :) -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 15:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Personal files Don't forget about the proper licencing! I added them in on the four you've uploaded thus far. 22:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, because you're not doing it for profit. If you really want to, add in the appropriate template, but our image categorizer (me) isn't going to be a fascist dictator about it. Personal file listing is fine. 02:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Great minds think alike lol, posted the same thing as you! Xo SkinsTrivia galleries Since you seem to be the guy that watches them most extensively, what should be our standard gallery sizes? 600/500 or 600/600? Then, we should standardize it across all the pages. 14:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hecarim Someone vandalized hecarims ability names. Modship I've nominated you for modship. 20:34, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Moderator Congratulations = ] 02:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Heavy Cyber Mobbing This guy does heavily cyber mobbing to multiple people. Please ignore him. NicknameMy 10:53, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Pages for Deletion Reilock, you don't have to mark pages for deletion anymore. Moderators have the option to delete pages, so you may delete those pages now. Click the arrow pointing downwards next to the edit button and click delete. Then click the reason for deletion and you're done. Let me know if you have any questions or comments. 23:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply To Reilock, hi. I wanted to ask why was my page on the topic "Ignite/Surge Comparison" deleted. I believe it will prove useful for many players. Regards, Ktx2skd (talk) 22:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't understand your last reply, and I'm also struggling to understand how to post correctly around here. I might recreate the page that was deleted, since you are ok with that from what I understand. If there are any violations in what I post or do, please notify me (I'm sort of clueless around...). Regards, Ktx2skd (talk) 17:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I see. Well, what I posted was a page, not a blog. Could that be a problem? Ktx2skd (talk) 12:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Beep, beep? Ktx2skd (talk) 01:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, my intention was to lay down a quantitative analysis, not a subjective opinion. What now? Ktx2skd (talk) 23:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hate to bug you again, but no feedback yet on my last comment. Regards. Ktx2skd (talk) 03:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) TehAnonymous Check the block logs :S 23:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC)